The present invention relates to amplifiers and, more particularly, to high frequency wideband amplifiers suited to be manufactured in monolithic integrated circuit form.
The art is replete with high frequency amplifiers. Generally, most high frequency amplifiers have been fabricated using discrete components. Many of these prior art amplifiers require large component count, transformers and are expensive. In addition, such high frequency amplifiers require high power consumption and are not suited for use with battery operated power supplies.
Presently, there is a need for an integrated linear wideband amplifier the gain and phase of which are consistent and predictable and which can be operated from a battery voltage while providing relatively high output power and low current drain.